A knowledge graph is a representation of a knowledge base that provides search results from a wide variety of sources. The knowledge graph can provide structured, detailed information about a topic by traversing relationships between a topic and nodes of the knowledge graph. Given an example topic, e.g., “United States,” a relationship can be an alias relationship such as “is also known as” to a node “America.” Other examples of relationships for United States may include “President's name,” “per capita income,” “government type,” “capital,” “largest city,” or “national language.”
Internet sources can be good sources of information for use in extending or reinforcing a knowledge graph. However, not all internet sources are reliable sources for extending or reinforcing a knowledge graph. When adding to a knowledge graph, it is important to avoid duplication and to avoid erroneous addition to the knowledge graph. Thus, knowledge graphs are frequently maintained manually, by a person, or team of people.